Surviving the bloodbath
by flowerbird
Summary: It is set in the post-series to the show. Robin Hood was wounded by Isabella's poison-tipped dagger. Guy of Gisborne survives the bloodbath in Nottingham and has to face the fact that Robin was brought down by his poison and his sister. But is everything as tragic as it seems?
1. Chapter 1

The story is set in the post-series to the Robin Hood BBC show. This is a short story for those readers who didn't agree with the end of series three and if you wanted to have alternative, happier ending. There are only five chapters in this story.

I am a devout Robin/Marian shipper as I do not believe that Guy and Marian could have built their relationship on so many lies and as I see Marian and Robin as true soulmates. I am also very interested in Guy's many layers of goodness buried in his heart.

Thanks to Amaranthe Athenais for mapping out of some scenes and for helping me to write over-emotional, heartbreaking episodes.

Reviews are very welcome! Thank you!

Of course, I don't own Robin Hood BBC and the heroes.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Robin Hood's death**

Robin Hood was dead. The hero was utterly, truly, and completely dead. Robin lay on the green grass, in the depths of Sherwood Forest. There were several white lilies clasped in his hands over his chest, Robin's favorite flowers, as Much told the outlaws. The outlaws planned to bury Robin's body in Sherwood, which he called his home in the past two years since his return from the Crusade and which was the place where he had spent so much time in his childhood.

The outlaws stood near the lifeless, motionless body of their leader, their faces grim and solemn. All of them were shocked with the events of the day, still not believing that Robin had died. The day was supposed to be the happiest in their lives because Sheriff Vaisey and Isabella of Gisborne had finally died and because Vaisey's army of mercenaries had been buried under the ruins of the old castle. However, everything went terribly wrong during the battle in the tunnel.

The outcome of the siege of Nottingham was disastrous for Robin Hood's gang. Allan was tied up in the camp as he was suspected to again have betrayed the gang; he didn't play any role in the siege and didn't help to bring their enemies down. Allan's death was ridiculous and worthless, but the outlaws didn't want to discuss it – Robin's death overshadowed the Allan's. During the battle in the tunnel, Robin was wounded by Isabella's poison-tipped dagger and died a heroic death.

Playing a fatherly figure, Little John wrapped his arms around Kate who was sobbing violently and uncontrollably at the loss of her first love – Robin Hood. Kate couldn't believe that Robin had left her without saying her at least once, at least in the end, that he had loved her.

Tuck tried to encourage the outlaws not to give up and be strong. He said that Robin's spirit would always live with them and that they would continue helping the poor and fighting against tyranny and oppression in Robin Hood's name and his memory.

Much was absolutely heartbroken. Robin was everything Much worshipped in his life; he was not only Much's former master, but his brother and his best friend. It didn't matter that Robin hadn't always treated Much as his equal, though he made Much a free man as an act of gratitude for the services in the Holy Land and granted him Bonchurch, a small hunting lodge that was a part of the Locksley estates. It didn't matter that Robin's superior, callous attitude often hurt him. Much wanted Robin to live and be happy. He didn't know how he would be able to live without Robin.

Archer looked at Robin's corpse with empty eyes, his gaze dull and sad. He wholeheartedly regretted that he had indirectly contributed to Robin's death by selling the Byzantine fire to the Sheriff of York and Vaisey and by arranging the capture of Robin Hood and his friends in the limestone trap. During the siege, Archer even dared to accuse Robin of causing more innocent deaths than he had ever had on his conscience, by virtue of them all being untrained peasants whom Robin fed with promises for better lives upon King Richard's return and lured to fight for an abstract cause and ideals.

With all his heart, Archer wished that he had more time to spend with Robin, his newly discovered half-brother. Robin's heroic behavior during the siege served a great example for Archer, teaching him to think more about others than himself and to care about the people whom he didn't know.

Archer was alone in the world; he had never had a family who cared about him. A knave, an adventurer, and a renegade, he was interested only in earning money and providing himself with luxury. He used to be immensely selfish and self-absorbed, and he always cared only for himself until he met Robin Hood. During the few days they spent together, Robin demonstrated to Archer how much goodness a man could have in his heart. He was proud that Robin had been his half-brother. Archer was ashamed of his behavior towards Robin and swore to become a better man.

Unlike Robin Hood, Guy of Gisborne survived the battle in the tunnel with relatively minor injuries. He was the most shocked among the outlaws. He tried to save Robin from Isabella's blade when she tried to stab Robin in the back as Robin lunged at Vaisey's chest. But Guy failed: he pushed Robin away from Isabella, but the blade still scratched the skin of Robin's neck. Now Guy had to face the monstrous reality that his poison and his own sister had killed the legend and the hero. He couldn't believe that he was so stupid to give Isabella the poison, especially because he did that in the act of mercy to her troubled, lost soul.

Guy swallowed hard. It was his entire fault that Robin had been poisoned and died. Guy killed Marian in cold blood in the Holy Land as she confessed in her true feelings for Robin. He deprived Marian and Robin of happiness on Earth and ruined Robin's world. It didn't matter that Guy had also ruined himself by killing Marian, because the truth was that he had never possessed Marian's heart. Eventually, Guy's sister, also Gisborne by blood and birth, killed Robin. Guy shuddered at the thought that the Gisbornes had destroyed the two such unique people – Robin and Marian.

Gisborne's body was shaking as he silently sobbed. His cheeks were wet as tears were freely streaming down his face. He felt guilty, immensely guilty of Robin Hood's death. He wanted to kill Robin so many times in the past, but now he was ready to do everything to bring Robin back. He would have given up his life to save Robin, but it was impossible. He wished to go back in time and change the events, saving Allan and Robin. He blamed himself that he hadn't killed Isabella right in her cell when he came to her and gave her the deadly poison that took Robin's life.

In the final moments of his life, Robin was as heroic as he had always been. Suffering from pain that was tearing his body from poison, Robin shot a flaming arrow into the castle through the open window and onto the barrel, and an explosion followed. Then Archer, Guy, and Robin ran away from a loud, powerful boom behind, heading to the forest.

Guy bit his lips. Deep in his heart, he was ashamed of himself that he had tried to take Robin's life in the past and that he had hated him. Definitely, they had bad blood between them, which caused burning, poignant hatred to blossom in their hearts. That hatred had nearly destroyed them until they learnt the truth about their tragic past from Robin's long-lost father – Malcolm of Locksley. The great revelation that Guy and Robin had shared a half-brother made their combine their strengths and save Archer. Later, Guy became one of Robin Hood's men, thinking that it was better to be Robin's friend than side with Prince John and Isabella.

Guy was stunned how he could have ever hated Robin. Many things prevented Robin and Guy from reconciliation – "bad blood" in their veins, the secret love affair between Robin's father and Guy's mother, Guy and Isabella's unfair banishment from Locksley and Robin's nonintervention, Ghislaine's death at the hands of Malcolm, Guy's fierce competition with Robin for Marian's heart. Nevertheless, all Robin's good deeds and his sacrifices for England and the people considerably overweighed all his weaknesses, making Guy genuinely admire and like Robin. Robin could be called a show-off and a swaggerer, who loved to be loved and admired by the others, he often was foolish and acted immature, but, undoubtedly, he was a prominent, brave, clever leader and a kind-hearted, self-sacrificing man who always put the interests of England, his King, and the common people above his own needs and wishes.

Guy had never seen such a courageous, strong man who could be so self-sacrificing and so caring about others in the last minutes of his life. Even when he hated Robin Hood with each and every fibre of his essence, he still admired Robin and envied that he had what Guy dreamed of having – the people's love. The first time when Guy was stunned to the core with Robin's inner strength happened when Robin, almost mortally wounded by Guy and bleeding, fought with him in the King's tent in Acre in an attempt to save King Richard's life. Guy heard about Robin's legendary bravery on the battlefields in the Holy Land, and the night of the Saracen raid proved that.

On many occasions, Guy witnessed Robin's undeniable courage in Nottingham as the former nobleman fought with the Sheriff and outwitted him, robbing the rich and giving everything to the poor. In the very end, Robin again demonstrated his courage, stamina, and resignation to his fate: knowing about the upcoming death, Robin ignored his predicament and helped the townspeople escape from the castle and Vaisey's army. Robin's death was painful and slow, but brave and one-of-the-kind because only Robin was capable of finding enough strength to shoot his last arrow so as they could torch the Byzantine fire and finish off all the traitors in the castle.

Robin's death was a great loss for everyone, particularly for Much and Guy and Archer.

Kate cast a hateful glance at Guy. "Gisborne, you are standing here, while Robin is dead! You should have died instead of Robin," she snapped angrily.

"Kate, you are not yourself. Gisborne is not our enemy. He helped us to bring down Isabella and Vaisey. He tried to save Robin, but Isabella was more adroit and luckier," Little John objected.

Archer shook his head in agreement. "When we were fighting with Isabella and the Sheriff in the tunnel, Guy nearly died for Robin. He risked a great deal when he placed himself between Isabella and Robin. If he hadn't jostled Isabella from Robin on time, Isabella would have stabbed Robin to death and we would have been unable to help so many people flee."

"Gisborne said that he had killed Vaisey! He deceived us! He played with us!" Kate yelled.

Guy glanced away. "I was sure that I had killed the Sheriff. My mistake was that I hadn't checked whether he had been truly dead."

Kate shot Guy a scornful look. "I loathe you, Gisborne! You killed so many innocent people in cold blood. You are a murderer and a criminal. You oppressed and harassed people in Locksley for so many years while Robin was fighting for England and our King in the Holy Land. Robin always was on the right side, while you always were a black-hearted villain and the lowest scum in the world. Robin was a hero and deserved to live." She swallowed a lump in her throat. "You failed to save Robin because you didn't want him to live. You pretended that you wanted to save him."

Guy flinched at Kate's words. He didn't say that Robin's fight in the Holy Land was pointless as he had never understood the men who went to fight with Richard in those godforsaken lands.

"Kate, you are overreacting. We all are grieved with Robin's untimely demise," Much said, his voice shaking with tears and shock from his friend's death, making it difficult to understand his words. "I have known Robin for so many years. I grew up with him… and Marian. We were always together, spending so much time in the forest and playing noisy, wild games with the children from Locksley and Knighton."

"We all know how important Robin was for you, Much. Now you have to be strong, Much. We all have to be strong. Robin would have never wanted us to give up," Tuck said, his voice respectful.

Much was annoyed with Tuck's constant encouragements. "Tuck, nobody understands how special Robin was for me. It is not only about our childhood friendship," he began. "When Robin decided to do his duty and join King Richard's Private Guard, I followed him, although he allowed me to stay in Locksley. I fought with Robin in Messina, Cyprus, and then in Palestine for so many years. Robin and I worked as a team on the battlefield, saving each other's lives. We saw so many war horrors and shared Saracen blood on our hands. We survived the war together."

"Much, the more you speak about the past, the more difficult it is for you to accept the reality," Tuck said insistently. "And the reality is that Robin is gone."

Little John pursed his lips, irritated. He growled. "Tuck, let Much talk. He needs to talk. This is the way he feels better. He tells us about Robin and we should be grateful for this."

The outlaws appreciated that Much talked about Robin, even touching the forbidden topic of Robin's time in Palestine. Memories about Robin were like the tribute to the memory of the hero.

"Remembering Robin makes me feel as if he is still with us." Much drew a deep, hissing breath. "Looking at Robin now, I remember how Robin lay dying in Acre from the wound caused by Guy in the Saracen raid on the King's camp with the purpose to assassinate King Richard. Guy stabbed Robin in the back, and Robin was so sick, very sick." His eyes darted between Robin's body and Guy. "I nursed Robin back to heath when he succumbed to fever that had almost taken his life. The physician and the Crusaders didn't expect Robin to live. Everyone, even King Richard, gave up on him, but not I – I knew that he would live. Against all odds, Robin awoke from his three-week fever. And I was always at his side."

Much went still, his blue eyes shimmering with tears. He brushed his blonde curls back from his forehead, his eyes focusing on Robin's body.

Archer contemplated what he had just heard. He didn't know many things and was confused. The unexpected news that Guy had tried to kill the King and attacked Robin in the process took his breath away. It appeared that he didn't know many things about Guy and his conflict with Robin.

Guy felt disgusted with himself. "I am sorry." He remembered the day of the Saracen attack when he had almost killed Robin and how angry he had been that Robin had interfered with his plans. His cheeks turned crimson, burning with shame. "Robin was so brave on that night."

"Robin had always been brave. He taught me everything I can do in a fight – how to use a sword and how to shoot, how to survive and how to win a battle," Much said.

"Robin was an excellent swordsman and the best marksman," Guy acknowledged, his eyes at Archer. "Only Archer shoots like Robin."

Archer's lips lengthened in a tiny smile. "This is Locksley legacy."

They smiled. They knew that Archer was Robin's half-brother, and they accepted him into the gang because he was a part of Robin's legacy and because Robin would have wanted that.

"Robin was the best warrior in the King's Guard. He was the youngest Captain and the greatest one," Much said proudly. "Everyone adored Robin's fighting skills, outspoken personality, and leadership skills. On the battlefield, he fought like a beautiful wild animal, and everyone praised him." A dark shadow crossed his face. "Only Robin didn't praise himself, and blankness enveloped him after every battle. He could have been silent for hours, lashing out at his men if he was disturbed. He sat on the sand, looking with vacant eyes into emptiness and repenting that he had killed so many people on that day."

John smiled. "This sounds exactly like Robin."

"Did he regret going to the war?" Kate asked.

"Yes. Robin missed everything and everyone he left behind in England," Much confirmed. "Robin read Quran and viewed the Turks as people, not the infidels to kill. He was deeply disappointed with the Crusade that turned out to be so unholy, thinking that the war was pointless. I know that he wanted to go home and to live in peace, but the King needed him and there was no way he could have been allowed to leave the Holy Land until the fateful Saracen attack."

Guy couldn't hold Much's gaze and turned away. Inside he was burning with shame. It was Guy who unjustly took Robin's lands from him, destroying the hero's hopes for a peaceful life. Now Robin's dreams would never realize. He blamed himself for ruining Robin's life and dreams. Guilt, like the heaviest, unbearable burden, pressed over him, suffocating him. His shoulders slumped down. He could barely stand straight.

"But here he started his own personal Crusade," Guy said matter-of-factly.

"Robin couldn't seat and watch the oppression of the common people," Much parried. "He never tolerated when innocents suffered. He always was a generous and kind-hearted lord. In the Holy Land, he always saved the Saracen children and women from the slaughter. He managed to keep his humanity even in the bloodthirsty war."

Archer's admiration for Robin increased twofold. "I bet that it is a rare thing when a man of a high standing at the war court keeps so much humanity in his heart."

"And Robin did because he was Robin!" Much exclaimed. A sigh tumbled from his lips, his eyes filled with tears. "Now I feel as though my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I loved Robin the most in my life. I have never been a leader – I only followed Robin. I am terrified beyond any measure because I don't know how to live without him."

Tuck offered Much a languid smile. "Much, you were like a brother for Robin."

"You and Robin went through many horrors and shared many burdens together. It is more than being a brother by blood," Archer told Much, holding back a small, nostalgic smile. He regretted that he hadn't grown up with Robin.

"Robin was like my brother, even my second half. I loved Robin as my own flesh and blood." Much ran a hand across his face, wincing at the almost physical pain of his own touch to his cheek. He glared at Kate. "Kate, Guy helped us a lot. We cannot blame him for Robin's death."

Guy smiled vaguely at Much. "Thank you, Much." He stared at Kate, his eyes watery. "Kate, I did many bad things in the past. I committed heinous crimes, and I will forever atone for them. You don't need to remind me. I would do everything to bring Robin back, but I am not a magician – I cannot make Robin come back from the dead." Black sorrow was creeping into his tone.

"Lies! Wretched lies! You cannot change! You are irredeemable!" Kate cried out in outrage.

"Kate! Stop it! You are talking nonsense," Tuck reproached.

"Kate, it is not time and place to humiliate each other," Archer said strictly, annoyed with the rage outburst of the fuming blonde girl. "Please calm down and take a hold of yourself. Don't insult Guy. Robin's body is here and is not cold yet."

"Robin said that Guy was one of us. Guy is not our enemy," Little John added, looking down at the tear-stained face of the young woman.

Kate disentangled from John's embrace and rushed to Gisborne. She stopped near him, raised her hand, and slapped Guy hard, very hard across his right cheek, then spat into his face.

"You killed my brother! You killed Matthew! I will never forget the day when you killed him," Kate screamed at him in a shrilling voice that was thick with tears. "Gisborne, you should be dead! You should be dead! It is unfair that Robin died and that you are alive. Robin didn't deserve to die!"

John shook his head in disapproval. "Kate, you are not yourself."

"Kate, calm down. You mustn't be violent towards Guy. Robin wouldn't have approved of your behavior." Tuck walked to her, but Guy extended his hand, signaling that it wasn't necessary.

"I agree that I should be dead and Robin must live." Guy gave a nod and made a step towards Kate. "It is unfair. It is absolutely unfair that I am alive after everything I did."

Much brushed tears away from his cheeks. He looked at Robin's lifeless form and cursed Kate's hysteria in his mind, knowing that Robin wouldn't have condoned her actions. "Kate… Kate…"

"She is simply shocked," Archer justified Kate.

Kate broke into heart-wrenching sobs, her knees shaking. She closed her eyes and cried at the top of her lunges. She didn't care what others thought about her. She was hurting beneath her skin that Robin, her beloved, was gone. Guy approached Kate and elegantly hugged her, wishing to take away her pain. She didn't resist and pressed her face onto his muscular, broad chest.

The outlaws watched Gisborne and Kate in silence and awe.

Guy looked down at Kate's face. He pitied her and repented of killing her brother, wishing to comfort her and ease her pain. "Kate, I wanted to save Robin. I swear that I wanted to save him. But I failed and Isabella managed to leave a scratch on his neck. I gave her the poison as an act of mercy because she was my sister and I didn't wish to see her hanged. If I had known what she would do, I would have never given the poison to her."

Kate's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes. I would have never let Isabella poison Robin if I could have known her intentions or could have stopped her on time." Guy tenderly stoked her hair. "Kate, I never meant to kill your brother. If I could have traded my own life for his, I would have done that without a second thought." His jaw clenched in anger at himself. "I chose the torturous serpentine path to gain power and wealth, and I failed to realize how wrong I was for so long. I cannot re-do what I did, but I can become a better man and do good things. I will do good things and help the poor because I want to do it and in the memory of Robin as well."

Kate glared up at Guy. "I am sorry. I don't know what came over me."

The gang smiled at Kate and Guy wrapped in a tight, soothing embrace. They were astounded with Guy's confessions and his unexpected tenderness towards a woman who humiliated him.

"Shhh," Guy whispered. "I understand."

"I loved Robin. I think I loved him," Kate murmured. "And he died. Now I am alone." It was a statement, a kind of comprehension offered, and she saw pain in Guy's eyes.

In the days Guy spent with the gang, he noticed that Kate had been smitten with Robin, which wasn't strange because many girls dreamed of becoming Robin Hood's sweethearts. Yet, he doubted that Robin had genuinely loved her.

Guy smirked droopingly. "I think you were charmed by Robin and tempted by the chance to be the hero's lady."

Kate was chewing her bottom lip, thinking that there was a lot of truth in what Guy said. She was charmed by Robin, but she also hankered to take a privileged position of Robin's girl in the gang. In Locksley, in Nottingham, and in the whole shire, almost every girl was dreaming of being Robin Hood's beloved, the sweetheart of the handsome rightful Lord of Locksley, who was the people's hero and was rumored to be King Richard's favorite. Kate was only one of those many lasses.

"You are not alone. You have us." A smile tugged down the corners of Guy's mouth.

"Still, I am alone," Kate said automatically, thoughtfully.

"You have all of us. You have me," Guy assured her, his voice very low and tight with emotion. "If you need something, tell me and I will help you. I swear that I won't offend you."

"Thank you," Kate replied softly.

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter. There are surprises in the second chapter. Not everything is as tragic as it seems.

Please read and review. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Tragic reunion**

The outlaws heard a hubbub of familiar voices that came somewhere from behind the trees. In a matter of seconds, Will and Djaq appeared on the clearing. They swept their eyes over the outlaws with bowed heads and saturnine faces. Not understanding why everyone was so solemn, Will and Djaq felt uncomfortable. As they caught a glimpse of Robin's body, their hearts sank into their throats as horrible suspicious crept into their minds.

"Hello, lads," Will began, his wandering across the clearing and finally fixing at Robin's body. Then he shook his head and turned to face his friends.

Little John broke into a sad smile. "Will, Djaq! What a great surprise!"

"What happened?" Will asked, staring at Gisborne. "What is this man doing here?"

"Gisborne is with us now. He was outlawed and is at odds with Prince John," John explained.

"He switched his sides. He no longer lives only for power beyond measure and wealth. He is a changed, repentant man," Tuck added, a small smile hovering over his lips.

Will and Djaq gave them suspicious looks, but said nothing. They didn't know several people among the outlaws, assuming that they were the new additions to the band. They didn't care about their identities at the moment. Their eyes were attached to Robin's body.

Dread slashed through Djaq and Will. Their eyes went wide as she took in the appearance of their leader and friend: Robin was extremely pale, his hands folded on his chest, his eyes tightly shut, and there were several fresh lilies on his chest. It looked like he was sleeping, but his pose and appearance suggested that he was likely to be dead. Did they come to Robin's funeral?

"What is it with Robin?" Djaq asked straightforwardly, without any preamble.

"Is he… is he…?" Will stammered. All the words struck in his throat.

Much gave a slight nod, his gaze frantic and desperate. "Robin… Robin… is… dead." He stuttered, unable to say that his best friend had departed to another world. "Robin died as a hero after the siege of Nottingham. Sheriff Vaisey and his mercenaries were killed as we blew up the castle." He took a deep breath and went on. "Robin… he was injured with a poisoned-tipped dagger."

"Gisborne tried to save Robin and risked his life. However, his sister, Isabella, still managed to kill our dear Robin," Little John said evenly. He decided to blurt out the truth, though it could have been dangerous for Guy because he mentioned his sister without giving detailed explanations.

Will and Djaq were amazed. They never knew that Gisborne had a sister.

Will gave Guy an odd look. "Gisborne has a sister?"

"I had a sister," Guy confirmed. "Isabella was killed by Robin." For a moment, he forgot the horrifying situation, following his line of his thoughts about Robin's bravery. "Robin's last flaming arrow torched the Byzantine fire in the castle and everything exploded."

"Let Isabella rot in hell for all her evil doings," Archer snapped angrily, cursing the moment when he decided to help Isabella trap Robin and his friends in the tunnel. He didn't feel that she was his half-sister. Any blood connection was lost when he realized the extent of her true wickedness, her vile nature, and her lust for power.

A murderous silence pressed over them. Everyone was bent their heads down, heartache nested in their hearts. Their faces wore the grim looks of terrible grief and chasmal mourning.

"Robin will never be forgotten." Djaq's voice was cracking.

"Everlasting memory and glory to Robin of Locksley!" Will's booming voice coursed through the chilly autumn air. All the others echoed.

Much smiled lugubriously. "You know, lads, your arrival is one of the few positive events in the past months. We didn't expect to see you here. Why did you come right now?"

"We travelled with King Richard's convoy from Acre. Due to the bad weather and storms, our ship was wrecked near the shores of Northern Italy, forcing the King to undertake a dangerous land route through the territory of the Holy Roman Empire. Unfortunately, the King was captured near Vienna by Duke Leopold of Austria. We were also taken captives, together with King Richard. We were kept prisoners in the dungeons of Dürnstein Castle, I daresay, a terrible place – cold and dirty. After several weeks in captivity, we were released without the payment of ransom. The King insisted on our release, and, of course, the Austrians couldn't receive large ransom for us because we were only the King's companions on the trip," Djaq explained hastily. "The King ordered us to come back to England, find Robin, and give Robin a vitally important message."

"Does King Richard want us to get him out of Austria?" Much questioned.

Djaq gave a nod. "Yes. The Lionheart said that only Robin could get him out of all the mess."

"Oh," John breathed.

Much squeezed his eyes, then opened them. "Robin could do everything. Because he was Robin!"

Will froze, his face twisting into a semblance of torment. "Oh my Lord! If Robin is dead… But… but… Marian…" He stumbled with words, his face revealing a sheer shock.

"Robin and Marian are together, in Heaven. It is my only consolation," Much babbled.

Djaq shook head in denial. "We came here with a gift for Robin – Marian."

At the same time, a hooded slender figure of an average height emerged behind Will and Djaq. It was clearly a female figure. As noiselessly as a panther, the figure passed the outlaws, slowly and gracefully. She crossed the clearing and approached Robin's motionless corpse. She paused and crouched near Robin, then took Robin's hand in hers and bowed her head.

"I demand to know the meaning of this. Who is that?" Much pointed at the hooded figure.

"This is Marian." Djaq looked at Much, then averted her eyes. "Marian is alive."

"What? What?" Much shouted. "She died in the Holy Land! We buried her!"

"It is a bad joke. This I do not like," Little John grumbled.

Guy felt his heart skipping a beat and then starting to beat faster and faster. "Impossible!"

Kate stepped away from Guy, focusing her eyes at Much. "Marian? Whom do you mean?" She had her suspicious, but she didn't dare to think that it was Lady Marian of Knighton, Robin's former betrothed, who was rumored to have been murdered by Guy of Gisborne.

"Lady Marian was Robin's wife. They were married several minutes before her death in the Holy Land." Tuck's eyes were at the silent hooded figure near Robin's body.

"Marian is not dead," Will said. "She survived her nearly mortal injury."

Much's eyes went wider and wider. He didn't believe Will and Djaq. "But… but… how is it possible? Djaq said that Marian had died after Guy had stabbed her in front of the King. Marian died in Robin's arms after King Richard administered the wedding ceremony, witnessed the exchange of marriage vows, and gave them his large ruby ring. We buried Marian under the red Crusader's cross, near Carter's grave!"

Dumbfounded and numb, Archer and Kate stared at the hooded female figure.

"Marian isn't dead," Will repeated. "She is alive. She is here."

All the eyes were focused on the woman leaning over Robin. Will and Djaq said the truth – the lady was indeed Lady Marian of Knighton and of Locksley, the rightful Countess of Huntington and Robin of Locksley's wife. Shocked to the core and full of disbelief, everyone lapsed into silence.

The sounds of muffled female cries sliced the stillness of the forest as Marian began sobbing quietly, her bosom heavy with tears. Her frame was shaking in a nerve storm of sobbing as the realization dawned upon her – her husband was dead. Her heart thudded, blood pounded in her ears. Her throat constricted in spasms.

Her entire body rippled as her cries of pain and agony rang out, echoing the quiet sobbing of Will, Djaq, Much, Guy, Little John, and even Archer. It was extremely difficult to keep their emotions at bay. Kate's face was stoic, her gaze unfocused, her tears dried; she was paralyzed in shock. Tuck was calm, gathering his composure and intending to support everyone.

Marian looked at Robin, her sapphire blue eyes shining with love for the man. She loved him with all her heart and dreamt of meeting him for so many months. She saw Robin's handsome face in her sweet dreams that comforted her and guided her from the darkness to the light throughout so many months of suffering and agony. Never had she imagined that she would overcome so many obstacles, cheat death, and finally arrive in England, to Sherwood, only to find Robin dead.

Separated from Robin for a year, Marian spent days and nights thinking about Robin. He was not with her and had no substance, but he was always in her heart. She could recall his face in all details, she could feel his strong arms hugging her, stroking her long hair, and caressing her body. Other memories included the minutes of lying in his arms after they had made love at their secret rendezvous place in the forest, putting her finger to his lips when he started to say something, and murmuring that she didn't want to speak about trifles in those short sacred moments they had shared. Those memories helped her to recuperate.

Gisborne's face haunted Marian in the recurring nightmares, as well as in her delirium when she was sick and was fighting for her life. The scene of her demise in the deserted courtyard in Imuiz haunted her every night since the day she had awoken for the first time after a prolonged, dark oblivion and struggle with death. Every time she awoke in cold sweat, she almost physically felt the savage pain as Guy thrust his broadsword into her abdomen.

Marian heard how Much told Will and Djaq what had happened to Robin. She wasn't interested in the details who and how died on that day. She heard only that her dear Robin had died – she didn't need to know something else. As soon as she saw Robin's body with flowers on his chest, she understood that it wasn't a foul play. Her heart giving a loud thump, she rushed to Robin, her mind struggling with the catastrophic news and unable to digest what she had heard.

Marian persuaded herself that Robin couldn't be dead. They were supposed to be together and live happily in Locksley and have many children. They only had to defeat the Sheriff and release King Richard from captivity. Together they were stronger – they could do and survive everything. Robin couldn't be dead. And yet, there her husband lay, motionless and seemingly lifeless.

Guy's heart was hammering harder and harder, nearly suffocating him. It couldn't be true that Marian was alive. He killed her in the Holy Land. He remembered how he plunged his sword into her lower stomach as rage and jealousy drove him to the point of temporary madness. Yet, he could see the familiar curves of her slim figure, the way she moved – it was she, Marian. She looked slimmer, perhaps due to her sickness. His heart collapsed as he saw her grieving for the loss of Robin. Guilt seized him as he tried to imagine what she was feeling at that moment.

"Is she really Marian?" Guy muttered, his voice thick with emotion, his eyes drifting back and forth between Will and Djaq. "Didn't I… I… kill her?"

Will shot Guy a condescending, disdainful glance. "No, Gisborne, you didn't, by miracle."

Guy smiled, though his eyes remained grave. "I cannot believe!"

Djaq regarded all the outlaws, sighed, and spoke. "It was my entire fault. Unfortunately, I made a mistake when I said that Marian had died. As she thrust the sword out of her body, she apparently passed out in wild pain and didn't breathe for some time. Probably, her heart didn't beat for a while and she had a semblance of death. Then she came back to the land of living, but her breaths were too shallow and irregular to be detected," Djaq informed, lowering her eyes as embarrassed by the acknowledgement of her mistake. She blamed herself that she had been wrong as she examined Marian's wound after the fight in Imuiz.

"Go on. Tell us what happened to Lady Marian," Tuck requested.

Djaq went on. "You remember that Robin was so heartbroken that he was unable to bury Marian. We buried Carter, but not Marian. Robin carried her body across the sandy dunes to her fresh grave and put her body on the sand. Then he said farewell words to her and went away. He was unable to witness how she would be put into the ground. Then we left King Richard and returned to Bassam's house, asking the King's guards to bury Marian."

Will took the initiative and spoke. "The Saracen raid happened at the next moment and those guards were killed. Marian was captured by the Saracens who discovered that she was clinging to life, barely alive. They tended to her wounds and took care of her. She was very ill for six months and spent around eight months in captivity."

Djaq sighed heavily. "Later, the Saracens heard the story about the brave young English woman who saved King Richard's life and died from her wound. They heard that she was supposed to be buried but her body disappeared. Matching the details, they realized who the woman was likely to be in reality. Robin was quite the renowned Christian general in the Holy Land. It seems that everyone knew the young brave Captain of the King's Private Guard, watching him from afar." She paused, a little uncomfortable as she spoke about Robin's past in the Crusade. "It was discovered that the woman was Captain Locksley's wife, and the fact was reported to Saladin. Saladin sent his emissary to King Richard. Of course, the King understood that the unknown woman could have been only Marian. After the prolonged negotiations for the terms of Marian's release, the King paid ransom for her and took her under his protection." She finished her story.

Tuck blessed himself with a cross. "This is a miracle! God's will is that Lady Marian must live!"

Much gasped for air. "Oh, my Lord!"

"For the love of Heaven, why everything is so complicated in my new family?" Archer complained, lifting a brow. "I am truly amazed at your ability to seek out the most unimaginable situations."

"You don't know many things about us, brother," Guy told Archer.

"Um," Archer drawled. "I think you should tell me more about yourself."

"I will," Guy pledged. "In a due time."

Djaq arched a brow. "Brother?"

"Archer is Robin and Guy's half-brother. It is a long story," Much replied.

Djaq blinked in disbelief, looking at Archer. "Oh."

"Where is Allan?" Will questioned.

"Allan is dead. He died several hours before Robin. The Sheriff shot him," Tuck said dolefully.

A short silence descended upon them. Will and Djaq found it hard to accept so many bad news. Their eyes met, their train of thought drifted to the young man who was their friend, betrayed them to their enemies, saved them from death in the barn, and finally helped to save the King.

Marian bent her head and drew a deep, painful, breathe. Her head was still hooded, and nobody saw her face. She kissed Robin's still warm, dry lips. It was a long, tender, soft kiss, as if she had been drinking from his mouth. As her lips parted from his, her fingers trembled as she touched the softness of his cheek, her other hand clutching hand, her fingers entwined with his fingers calloused from years of archery.

She held her breath for a long, long time as she looked at Robin. The short moment was both blessing and curse for her as she was finally reunited with Robin – her husband, lover, and friend – even if he was dead. Even in death and peace he looked handsome and charming, like he was in his life. She lifted his hand in hers and kissed his palm and his wrist, her lips brushing his skin. Her fingers tightened around his wrist, marking him with her imprint.

Melting onto him, Marian kissed his neck and his jaw line, and then rested her head against his chest. Her hands went beneath his back and she lifted his body, hugging him and pressing her head to his chest as she sobbed. She felt how light his body was, as if his soul had been all that weighed him to Earth, and with its departure he became a creature of air. Did he become so light because of death or was it a product of her delirium?

"I love you, Robin. I have always loved you, and I will always love you. For all the lives to come, I will never forget you. I will love you till my dying day, my Robin, my beautiful, beautiful Lord of Locksley, my brave Robin Hood," Marian whispered to him and to herself.

Marian continued sobbing, her throat aching, her heart in tatters. She imagined that she could hear Robin's voice and could feel his spirit as intensely as she had in life. She fantasized that behind the motionless, unresponsive front, Robin still drew breathe, alive and only sleeping. Yet, her heart was growing heavier with every minute.

"Nobody will ever replace you in my life," Marian murmured, her head on his chest. "There will be no other man in my whole life. If you are dead, I will always be a widow in mourning for my dear, beloved, unique husband. I will always love you. Only you, my love."

Marian looked at her husband's peaceful, relaxed face, taking him into her arms. She took in his appearance, desperately wishing to believe that they would someday be together again. Drawing a ragged breath, she put her arms beneath him and pressed her head to his chest. A new wave of hot tears crushed her down, and she couldn't stop those tears that filled her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. She let them flow, burning like hot lava down her hollow cheeks.

Little John glared at Marian, his heart in his throat. "Why didn't you send a message with Lardner if you knew that Marian is alive?" He sounded confused, his voice barely audible.

"We didn't know that Marian was alive for so long. We only knew that her body disappeared after the Saracen raid. We didn't want to inform Robin that she hadn't been buried by the King's guards, making him more devastated. In total, more than six months had passed before the Saracens contacted King Richard," Will elaborated.

Djaq sighed heavily. "When King Richard ransomed Marian from captivity, he immediately sent a messenger to my Uncle's house in Acre. We were shocked to learn about Marian's survival. Next day we came to the King's camp, and she was there, still sick and weak but alive."

Looking that Djaq struggled to talk, affected by the news of Robin's death, Will went on. "By the time we arrived at the King's camp, King Richard had already signed a peace treaty with Saladin. The King said that he would take Marian with his convoy because he wished to personally hand _Robin's treasure_ to his favorite general and beloved friend." His heart screamed in pain as he looked at the sobbing Marian. "We missed all of you. We missed England and decided to go back. As we told King Richard about that, he recommended that we joined him in his voyage."

At the words about _Robin's treasure_, Kate blanched, visibly flinched, and averted her eyes. She clenched and unclenched her small fists, and it didn't go unnoticed by the gang.

Djaq's expression was tenebrous. "We should have been here. We should have helped you to destroy the Sheriff." A sigh of regret escaped her lips. "Now, when Robin is no longer with us, I wish that we sent an urgent message as soon as we learnt the truth about Marian's survival."

Kate looked startled and amused. She didn't say anything, not right away. She heard from the villagers that Robin Hood had married Lady Marian of Knighton on her deathbed in the Holy Land, but she didn't pay much attention to Robin's late wife. She supposed that Robin had long buried his grief in the desert and had forgotten Marian. After all, he didn't speak about his wife and the gang avoided even mentioning her name. Kate believed that Robin had fallen in love with her.

Kate was angry that _any other woman, not her_, could demonstrate her sorrow so openly. What right did she have? Even if the woman was Robin's wife, Robin's heart belonged to her – Kate. Resolute in her intentions, Kate dashed to Marian and Robin, wanting to take Robin's body in her arms instead of Marian, to cradle him against her chest.

As Kate strode towards Robin and Marian, she suddenly felt a hand on her right shoulder. Then someone clasped her forearm to restrain her movements. Not looking who the intruder was, she instinctively tried to resist, but failed. The hand just squeezed her arm again, harder than ever.

Kate turned her head, her gray eyes met with Guy's steel blue eyes. "You think you can do anything to me," she threw over her shoulder. "You are mistaken. Let me go."

"You are a spirited young girl, Kate." Guy smirked darkly. He didn't feel like arguing with her, but he didn't intend to let her intervene in Marian and Robin's tragic reunion. "Stop here. Don't go."

She was amazed to see tears gleaming in his eyes. "Why?"

"Robin and Marian loved each other. They were married. She loves him. He also loves… loved… her," Guy said numbly. "Let them have a moment of privacy. They deserve it."

"I understand." Kate nodded and took several steps away. "Why are you so affected?"

Seized by the tornado of emotions, Guy felt dizzy, lightheaded. His knees slowly buckled beneath him, and Archer supported him.

"I travelled to the Holy Land and wanted to kill King Richard. Marian saved the King by preventing me from reaching him as he lay injured on the sand. We had a hot argument and I plunged my sword into her stomach," Guy confided in them, tears running down his cheeks. "I regretted my actions as soon as my sword penetrated her flesh. I am just so happy that she is alive." He brushed away his tears. "I didn't kill her! It is such a relief!"

Archer put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "It is alright, Guy."

"But now Robin is dead," Guy muttered. "Robin loved Marian. I destroyed Robin's world when I killed her. It doesn't matter that I also destroyed myself with that vile act – I destroyed Robin and Marian." He looked up, in Heaven, then at Robin and Marian. "Fate is so cruel to them."

It was so strange that they discussed Robin with Guy of Gisborne. Robin's death triggered many memories and prompted them to be frank with one another, even with their former enemies. At the same time, not everyone was prone to such a candid conversation. Will and Djaq were hostile to Gisborne and suspicious of him.

Kate wished only to run away from them as the topic of Robin's love for his presumably deceased wife bothered and hurt her. She still thought that Robin had loved her, not his wife.

"Guy, at least she is alive. At least her death is not on your conscience." Archer's voice held no joy, only acknowledgment. "People are taught lessons and change. You became wiser, too."

"I did, but it is too late," Guy moaned.

"It is never too late," Archer objected meekly, his lips lengthening into a smile.

"Kate, I am sorry that I caused your brother's death," Guy repeated, a twinge of guilt in his tone. "I will forever blame myself for so many things that I cannot innumerate them."

Guy's words touched a sting in Kate's heart. Kate nodded at him. "Thank you for your honesty."

With thundering heart, Guy watched how Marian's head fell against Robin's shoulder. Her inconsolable grief threatened the numbness, in which all of them wrapped themselves at the news of Robin's poisoning. Marian's presence in Sherwood, so close to Guy and so devoted to another man, was there in every beat of the heart he couldn't allow himself to feel. It was part of every breath he must force himself to take.

Robin's death accused Guy of ruining Marian and Robin's prospects for happy life. He was guilty of wounding Marian and separating her from Robin for so many months, and nothing could ever wash away his guilt. He had no right to stab Marian in an outburst of dangerous, furious jealousy; instead, he had to protect her and let her go to Robin if she loved him. And now Robin was dead because of Isabella, the other Gisborne who destroyed the happiness of Marian and Robin.

For so many years, Guy was falling deeper in deeper in hell, without hope for salvation. Marian was his key to happiness and redemption, but she betrayed him by loving his sworn enemy. He didn't blame her for toying with him and manipulating him. He didn't hate Robin anymore. Not anymore. He blamed only himself for all his misery.

Guy felt as though he had been drowning in the ocean of excruciating, unexorcized guilt, and someone's rough, cold hands were dragging him down, under the water. He was burning in hell, and he would burn there forever, doomed to endure the eternity of damnation. He was falling deeper and deeper, knowing that it didn't matter how many people he would help and save now – he will never be forgiven. At least he didn't believe in forgiveness for himself. And even if they forgive him, he will never forgive himself.

* * *

Hope you liked the second chapter.

Marian is alive and is reunited with Robin, even if it seems to be a tragic reunion. Next chapter is not so sad. The episode of their reunion is tragic and heartbreaking, or at least I wanted it to be heartbreaking. Honestly, I was sobbing while writing this scene. My hope is that the chapter touched a sensitive string in the hearts of my readers.

I tried to show a changed man in Guy, craving for redemption. He apologizes to Kate and finally has a kind of truce with her. He is genuinely shocked that Robin is dead and Marian facing her husband's death. He is grieving together with Marian.

But what is with Robin? Is everything as tragic as it seems at the first glance?

Please read and review. I want to know your opinion. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Robin Hood's miracle**

Marian shifted her position and tightened her arms around Robin's back. She closed her eyes and captured his lips with hers, running her tongue over his bottom lip and then kissing him with sudden desperation and possession, her tongue slipping past his lips. His little beard brushed her sensitive flesh, tickling it. She put her hand on his neck, on the place where pulse throbbed.

Marian drew a deep, shuddering breath. She thought that she felt a heartbeat, his heartbeat. Then another and another one. And then the sound disappeared – she no longer could feel it. She laughed at herself, her laugher disrobing all her grief and sorrow, which were tearing her heart apart. It was a dream that he was alive and his heart was beating, as she desperately searched for any sign of life under her touch. It was now time to wake up from dreams.

She pushed her thoughts away, but the pain in her soul didn't let her breathe. Then she again felt a slow, hardly noticeable throbbing on Robin's neck. She shook her head. Was she mad? Did she imagine it? She slightly pressed her fingers on his neck, at the place where she felt a heartbeat, and she felt the same. No, she was not in the safety of half-true dreams – she truly felt it.

Marian raised her head and took off her hood. "Djaq! Djaq! Come to me! Now! Now!"

Marian was pale and looked a ghost of a ghost. Despite her paleness, she still was very beautiful, but her features were harder, more determined. There was an imprint of numerous hardships and corroding sorrow in the mimics of her face, in her posture, in every movement. Her alabaster skin and long chocolate hair, streaming down her shoulders, glowed in the orange colors of sunset. Her cheeks were hollow, and she obviously lost much weight. She was very thin, much thinner than the outlaws had ever seen her in Nottingham. Her long, dark eyelashes elegantly framed her sapphire blue eyes, large and expressive, swollen from tears.

Djaq immediately rushed to Marian. "Marian?" She arched a brow.

"_Djaq, I can feel his heart beating! He is not dead! He is alive_!" Marian exclaimed, her eyes begging her for confirmation.

The gang gasped in astonishment and stared at Robin. They thought that Marian had imagined it.

"He was poisoned. He cannot be alive." Tuck shook his head in denial.

Djaq knelt to Robin to examine him. She gave Marian a quick glance filled with both doubt and hope. With trembling hands, the young Saracen woman tried to feel Robin's pulse, one of her hands on his neck, the other one on his chest, pressed to his heart. Not feeling anything, she unbuttoned his doublet and ran her hand across his chest, pressing it to his heart. Then her eyes went wide as she felt a very shallow rise and fall of Robin's chest and a weak, extremely weak throbbing of blood on his neck.

"Dearest God! Robin is alive!" Djaq exclaimed. "He is in deep slumber and complete numbness. He hears nothing and feels nothing, but he is breathing."

Guy's face was cold-hard as iron. "It was a deadly poison. Nobody can survive." Feeling pain straight from the deepest pit of hell, Guy was again overwhelmed with the sea of acute guilt that it was his poison Isabella used on the dagger. He didn't dare to hope that Robin had been alive.

Djaq turned to face Guy. "Robin is alive. Barely alive. He is breathing, with shallow and irregular breaths. His breathing is unstable. It is very difficult to feel his pulse, and it explains why you thought that he had died." Her eyes flashed with an afflux of hope. "I need to know what the poison was. I may find an antidote and save Robin. It is urgent – we have no time."

Guy nodded once more, slowly, his eyes glittering with hope and astonishment. "The poison was the thick amber liquid with bitter and tart smell. It is deadly and usually takes its toll on its victim slowly, gradually draining strength from the body," he informed with a sigh. "Now please tell me that you can save Robin."

Marian's eyes locked with Guy's, her face revealing her confusion, but she still gave him a smile of gratitude. Then she frowned at the thought why Guy knew so much about the poison.

"Robin must be saved. England and King Richard need him. We need him," Marian stated, the corners of her mouth going up in a tiny, pleasant smile. "I need him, alive and at my side."

Guy inwardly winced. He was still uncomfortable that the only woman he had ever loved had such deep affection for his former archenemy. Nevertheless, his outer appearance didn't betray his emotions, and he smiled half painfully, half absent-mindedly. "Everyone needs Robin Hood."

Djaq examined the scratch on his neck and smelled it. She guessed what the poison was. It was a rare, deadly poison that was often used by the Saracens to torture Christian prisoners by giving them a slow, painful death. It was a sheer miracle that Robin still hadn't died and succumbed to slumber and unconsciousness. It could have happened only if Robin had been given a kind of the poison in the past for quite some time, which rendered him a great service by making him rather immune to its lethal effects, but still draining much power from his body.

"It seems that I know this poison and how it works," Djaq began. "The Saracens use this poison on their Christian prisoners when they torture them by giving them a tiny dose every day throughout several weeks or months and finally a large dose that kills a long-suffering victim."

Archer frowned. "Oh, it sounds awful."

Djaq stared at Much as she spoke. "Robin is alive only by miracle. Alternatively, it is possible that he has already been given the same poison in the past, for example, in the Holy Land." Her eyes pierced Much. "Much, tell me the truth. Was Robin ever captured in the Holy Land?"

Much grimaced. A deep frown marred his forehead. "Yes. Robin and several other guards had been captured by the Saracens five months before King Richard's troops conquered Acre. The Saracen soldiers from Acre's garrison intended to capture Robin for a long time, but they always failed. They needed Robin because he was the Head of the King's Guard, the King's right-hand man and close confident. Robin was kidnapped not at Saladin's order, but at the initiative of someone from his entourage." His mind blocked the memories about the horrors of Robin's captivity, but he had to speak. "We didn't know where Robin was held for more than two months, reckoning that he was already dead. The King sent several search parties in villages and towns, but everything was useless. Thomas, Carter's brother, Robin's friends Robert and Raymond, and I eventually found Robin in the dungeon, in the catacombs beneath Acre."

"Much, we don't have time. Make a long story short," Djaq nearly screamed.

Much glanced away. "It is just not easy to remember these things." Fear flooded his body as he recalled Robin lying on the cold floor in the cell, whimpering in pain, with numerous welts on his back, naked and half dead.

"But you must," Djaq prompted. "Please Much."

Much drew a deep breath. "Robin was brutally tortured and beaten. He was barely alive when we saved him. He was also drugged by something unknown. Robin awoke in several weeks after the incident. He said that they had him poisoned every day, and he believed that he would die. But, to our surprise, Robin only felt better with every day passing. The physician explained that a small dose of the poison didn't kill Robin and that it was administered to his body only to make him suffer, with the aim to kill him by critical dose in the end."

Little John whistled. "Poor Robin."

"The Holy Land is not a paradise even for King's friends," Archer joked darkly, shaking his head.

At the thought of what happened to Robin in Palestine and what horrors he witnessed and endured, Marian trembled with all her body. The feeling in her heart was as black as death. She also spent many months in captivity, but she wasn't tortured because she was a sick woman who barely clung to her life. She was treated with respect and care. Saladin himself sent his men to negotiate with King Richard the terms of her release. Since the realization of Marian's importance, she was treated with utmost respect and was even personally greeted by Saladin.

"Excellent!" Djaq cried out as warmth filled her heart. "What a perfect luck! Just perfect! Robin is alive because he must have been tortured by the same poison. Several weeks or even months may pass before he awakes and regains his strength, but he has a good chance to survive."

Archer smiled heartily. "So his body is resistant to the poison."

Djaq gave a nod. "Yes, young man."

Marian clutched Djaq's sleeve. "He can be saved?" she inquired, her eyes unfathomably large.

Djaq burst into a laugher of mirth. "If Robin is immune to the poison, he won't die. Yet, there are many side effects of poisoning. We have to wait until his body cleans out of the poisonous toxins. We will help him by giving him antidote pills. He will need much time to recuperate." She showed at Robin with her hand. "This man is very lucky."

"Save him, Djaq! Save Robin! I beseech you to save Robin!" Much lamented.

Tuck eyed everyone. A little smile moved her lips. "It is providence that Robin is alive. He will live. He has divine power, like Lady Marian. England needs Robin Hood and Lady Marian." His voice was meaningful and dangerously assured.

Guy smiled at Marian, his own heart gentled by the beauty of hers and warmed by the good news about Robin. "Robin Hood must survive. The legend must live."

"Robin will live," Marian asserted, her sapphire eyes narrowing at her husband. She smiled with an enchanting smile that was for him alone and held just a hint of mischief, so similar to Robin's.

With the resiliency of youth, Kate recovered from her tears and smiled widely. She was rejoiced with the news. "Thanks to God! Please save him."

"Save Robin," the outlaws said together.

"I love Robin, he loves me, you love us, and I love you all," Djaq said, winking at Will. Then her gaze darted to Robin. "As I said, Robin may stay in his slumber for many weeks or months, but I don't expect him to die. We must be patient and take good care of him."

"You arrived today by the grace of God. You brought Marian to us. And you will save Robin," Much said confidently. "We missed all of you so much!"

Will smiled. "We missed you, too."

Little John came to Robin and gently grabbed his body in his arms. He carried him back into the camp and placed him on his old bunk, silently thanking Robin that he hadn't shared his bed with Kate, which was very important in the light of Marian's resurrection. Marian and Djaq were at John's sides, the gang following them. Kate and Guy trailed behind everyone.

Djaq spent the whole evening near Robin. She poured sweet, green liquid down Robin's throat, which was an effective antidote to the poison. She explained that Robin was struggling against the clutches of death due to his relative immunity to the poison and some of its variations. Yet, Robin still needed some antidote to ease severe pain he felt in his body even in his unconscious state and ensure cleaning of his blood from the venomous toxins. Djaq said that they had to give Robin antidote every five-six hours during the first week, every day during the next two weeks, and then depending on the speed of his recovery.

The outlaws gathered around the fire to eat the food Much cooked for them. Smoke from the fire filled the air like a thousand species, and the wind carried their voices through the silence of the night. The gang discussed the siege of Nottingham, Vaisey and Isabella's deaths, Allan's tragic death, and Robin's poisoning. The general atmosphere still was strung-up, but everyone was warmed by Marian's unexpected return and Robin's survival. Much, Guy, and Archer questioned Will and Djaq about King Richard's capture; they even began to make plans how to save the King.

Marian wasn't together with them. She was with Robin. She sat on his bunk and held his limp hand, her eyes taking into the changes in his appearance. Robin still was a handsome, devilishly charming man she had fallen in love with many years ago, but he was somehow a little different. There were subtle changes in his facial features that became sterner, and some new, hardly noticeable lines creased his forehead and skin under his eyes.

While Robin had always looked younger than his real age, now this trend was reverted. He still looked younger than his real age, but still older than the last time Marian had seen him in Acre. He was exhausted and worn-out. The trace of hidden suffering on his face was undeniable.

Marian stretched languidly upon the bunk, her eyes traveling down her husband's prone form. She prayed that Robin would rapidly recover from poisoning. She wanted her husband to live and be with together her for the rest of their lives. For the first time in many years, she didn't think about fighting and saving someone else. King Richard, England, the poor, the outlaws, and he others perished in her fantasies. She wished to save Robin and thought only of him.

Marian was grateful that she was given privacy and wasn't pressed to reveal how she spent all those months without Robin. She hated talking about her time in the Holy Land – she wished only to forget. These were days of prayer for return to her countrymen as she spent hours in the bed, burning with fever and dying from infection, then waiting for the news from King Richard about her ransom, then overcoming miles and miles on the open stillness of the sea while traveling from the Holy Land, and finally languishing in the Austrian dungeon for a short time.

She put her hand on his cheek and felt as though Robin had stirred under her touch, but he was still, fighting for his life in the same dark oblivion. "Robin, you must live. You are strong, but together we are stronger – I will give you my strength to help you recover. Your mother called you a little bird, and you justified this nickname – you left me too many times like birds leave as seasons change. But you will never leave me again – I won't let you leave me," she thought.

A sound of someone clearing his throat sobered Marian. She raised her head and looked at the intruder. It was Guy of Gisborne. As she saw him, all the gentleness was gone from her face. Her features hardened, her jaw clenched, her lips thinned, her eyes focused and narrowed at him. She instinctively grabbed Robin's scimitar and jumped to her feet.

"Gisborne," Marian said threateningly.

Marian stood in a defense position, a scimitar flashing silver in her hand. Then she lashed out her scimitar in front of Guy, like he had done with his broadsword before he stabbed her. It was a good improvisation that mirrored Guy's actions in Acre.

"Marian," Guy whispered, shocked to the core.

Guy cringed at the sight of Marian. Her predatory gaze and the firm lines of her mouth scared him. He again recalled how he injured her in the Holy Land, and his heart swelled with remorse for all his crimes, for all the lives he stole and all the blood he spilled.

"What do you want?" she hissed sarcastically.

"You don't need to fear me. I will do nothing to hurt you," Guy said softly.

She laughed bitterly. "Not this time?"

"I am not going to attack you physically or hurt you emotionally," he continued calmly. "I came to tell you that I am happy that you are alive."

She assessed his face, thinking that he said the truth. She sighed and then shook her head. "I am sorry for my reaction." She put a scimitar down, on the ground.

"It is understandable." He rubbed his cheek.

"Take a seat," she invited as she settled back on the bunk.

Guy's body slumped on the ground, not far from Marian. He looked at her and sighed with relief as her expression softened. He looked down at Robin. "I hope Robin will recover soon."

"And so do I," her metallic voice resonated.

They stared at one another in silence. Guy waited for her to speak, but she was silent. She gave him an expectant look, and he realized that she expected him to continue. He lowered his head, gazing at his boots, unable to bring himself to talk to her.

"You are angry at me," Guy broke the silence. It sounded not a statement, but an assortment.

"Angry, disdainful, disappointed, and remorseful," Marian said firmly, holding his gaze. "It is impossible to find words to describe what exactly I feel now."

"You must hate me," he said grimly.

Marian shook her head. "I don't hate you." She brushed away the dark curls from her forehead. There was a kind of tremble in her voice. "When we were in the Holy Land and the Sheriff shot the King, I knew that I had to save King Richard. I couldn't allow you to kill him." She trailed off and swallowed a lump in her throat. "I taunted you with my true feelings for Robin. But I didn't expect that you would run me through with your sword."

Guy muttered something intelligible in French. He was angry and hated himself for what he did. "I didn't understand what I was doing. I was enraged and blinded by jealousy." He knew that it didn't justify his actions, but he couldn't offer her any other explanation.

"When Robin was jealous of you to me, he never hurt me physically," she countered.

He raised a quizzical brow, a part of him pleased to hear that Robin was jealous of him. "I am sorry." There was nothing more he could say to her.

"You should be." There was a touch of sarcasm in her intonation.

"I know that nothing can change what I did to you. Nothing can justify me," Guy said honestly. "But I want to become a better man. Maybe one day you will see that I changed."

Marian leaned forward and planted her hand over his. "I definitely need time to adjust to your presence close to me and Robin, but I am glad that you finally turned against the Sheriff and Prince John." Then she withdrew her hand and folded her arms on her lap.

He smiled wanly. "Thank you."

"Welcome." She talked to him in a half welcoming manner, not able to be completely friendly with him. She was civil and respectful, but cold, half-hearted and careful in choosing her words.

Guy wasn't astonished with her chilly attitude to him after what he did to her. He was worried for her heath and interested how she had spent those months in the Holy Land. He hoped that there were no incurable consequences after her injury, but he didn't dare to ask.

"How was your time in the Holy Land? How are you feeling now?" he questioned, the words sticking in his throat.

"Fine. I will tell you," Marian conceded, with a dubious, hard glance at him. "I am alright now, but I felt very bad for so long. I spent about eight months in captivity, and it was hardly easy for me. At first I was held somewhere near Acre, but then they took me to Jerusalem. I was alone and wounded, in a foreign land, surrounded by strange people, who, to their respect, treated me well and saved my life. Yet, everything was uncertain and my release was not guaranteed."

He arched an eyebrow. "Why is that so?"

Marian shivered as the memories replayed in her mind. "I was unconscious for several months and couldn't tell the Saracens my name. In the worst case scenario, by the time I awoke I could have been easily given to someone as a gift or become a woman in a royal harem."

"How did you avoid that?"

Marian sighed. "I owe many thanks to God and the rumors that let the Saracens understand my true identity. Two things saved me – the reputation of the infamous, brave Captain Locksley in the Holy Land and the tragic story about the English woman who had saved King Richard in Imuiz and then married Robin of Locksley with her last dying breath." Her expression was shut, as if this too was a subject she preferred not to discuss.

"And your captors learnt about that?"

"Yes." She nodded. "God, providence, rumors, or luck helped me. Otherwise I could have ended up in the Muslim harem of Saladin or any other sheikh."

Seeing that he had struck a nerve, Guy sighed. "I bed my pardon that I reminded you of that."

"Never mind." Marian felt morbid blankness of those dark days consumed her, struggling to push it aside. She forced a smile. "The story about my tragic death reached the ears of Saladin and his advisors." She laughed, but her laugher was hollow and muted. "Besides, Robin's bravery and fearlessness are legendary in the Holy Land. His humane attitude to the infidels is also infamous. The Saracens remember very well Robin as the former Captain of King Richard's Private Guard."

Guy remembered what he had heard about Robin in Acre. "Robin's glory saved you. Something good came out of his fighting in those lands." His lips turned into a smile.

"King Richard paid a huge ransom for me. Saladin turned out to be a greedy man." She scoffed, but her mouth still in firm lines. "Despite the peace negotiations, Saladin didn't release me immediately, and Richard spent two months discussing the size of ransom."

"Then we all owe our thanks to the King of England."

Marian studied Guy's face, then pointed at Robin. "I suppose that Robin and I did enough for our King to deserve being saved by him at least once."

Guy followed her gaze and looked back at her. "You both deserve it more than anyone else."

"Of course," she replied, looking between Guy and Robin.

"Marian," he called as though tasting her name. "Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

Marian turned away. She caressed Robin's cheek, looking at her husband with longing. She was silent for a while, thinking what she could say. There was one thing that she would never forget and, perhaps, not forgive. She stiffened as she faced Guy's pleading eyes, her gaze icy. "I will try to forget, but I am not sure that I will be able to forgive." She paused and took a deep breath. "You killed our child on that day."

Guy gasped and leaned back as the words sunk in. Then he straightened his body not to fall on the ground. "The child? You and Robin…" He put a hand on his mouth.

She nodded. "Yes. I lost the baby due to my injury." She took Robin's hand in hers and squeezed it. "Robin doesn't know about it. I didn't tell him before I died. He was absolutely heartbroken when we exchanged marriage vows, and I didn't want to cause him more pain. I feared that Robin would be unable to carry on and would do something foolish with himself."

He buried his face in his hands, biting back tears. "I didn't know. I am sorry. I am so sorry."

"I realized my delicate condition on the ship to the Holy Land. I didn't have a chance to tell Robin because the Sheriff and you had kidnapped me."

Guy shook his head. "If I had known, I would have never done that. I would… I would…" The words stuck in his throat.

"Stop it, Gisborne!" Marian yelled, feeling anger boil in her blood. "Now you repent that you stabbed me, but you were a different man on the way to Acre – you were driven by lust for power, your hatred for Robin, and your dream to marry me, even if you had to take me to the altar by force. You would have run me through on the spot, strangled me, or thrown me into the sea if you had known the truth about Robin and me."

He shook his head. She was disappointed with him and gave up on him, and it hurt him so much. "I don't know," he whispered, his tone roughened. The truth was that he didn't know what he could have done if he had known that she had been carrying Robin's child.

Marian leaned forward and put a consoling hand on Guy's shoulder. "Guy, I am sorry too," she said in a more personal manner. As he raised his head and their eyes locked, she saw raw pain and remorse in his eyes. "I confess that I lied to you and spied on you. I deceived you when I stayed at the castle. I am guilty of a grand charade I played for you. I toyed with your feelings, and I had no right to do that."

"I did worse things to you."

"You did," she agreed. "But I am not guiltless. The only justification of my deceit is that I did everything for the good cause and to protect Robin and my friends."

"It is not easy."

Marian smiled vaguely. "_It is not easy for all of us, but we have to move on. And I have to forget. I will try to forget_." Her tone was cold, her face detached. "Don't expect that I will grant you my forgiveness tomorrow, but I will be friendly and civil towards you. I need time."

"I understand."

She swept her eyes over the trees. It was almost dark, and she dreamt of taking a nap next to Robin. "I am tired."

He was quick and scrambled to his feet. "Take your rest. I am leaving you with Robin." He bowed his head and swung around to leave, but her voice stopped her.

"Guy," she addressed to him. "Don't tell Robin about the child. Not a word. He shouldn't know. Not now. We have more important matters than to dwell on the past conflicts."

"I won't," he promised. "Goodnight."

Guy shuddered at the thought what Robin Hood would do if Robin had ever learnt the sorrowful truth about the death of the unborn child. Robin would want to kill him in berserk rage. He didn't want to experience Robin's murderous wrath after the truce they had achieved.

"Goodnight," she responded evenly.

When Guy was gone, Marian's thoughts came back to Robin. She traced his jaw line with her fingers and the line of his neck, briefly delayed her finger on the injury that could have killed him if God didn't wish him to live. She swore many oaths, cursing the woman who had wounded Robin. She had heard that it was Gisborne's sister, and it infuriated her. Gisborne tried to kill Robin many times and almost killed her. Despite their rather frank conversation and his remorse, she couldn't easily forgive Guy. Gisborne's sister had wounded Robin. The gruesome role of the Gisbornes in their lives drove her to the verge of her own sanity.

"When I was dying, you promised me to keep fighting for me, and you kept your word. No words are enough to say how proud of you I am," Marian mused, stroking Robin's hair of the sandy color. "You defeated the Sheriff without me. You even befriended Gisborne and didn't kill him, and for this I thank you. England and King Richard are again in the urgent need for your help." She chuckled, her eyes shining with gentleness and concern. "But for now you are only mine. Only mine. I love you – your heart, body, and soul. I need you so much. It is not time to be gone, handsome. You will always be with me, my love – on Earth and then in Heaven."

Marian smiled warmly at Robin and leaned over and kissed him briefly, her hands fingering along the rich curves of his body. She made a throaty sound of pleasure that she was so close to him after so many months of impatient anticipation of their reunion. She was with Robin and he was alive. For now she was content with that.

* * *

Hope you liked the second chapter.

Robin is also alive, but he is very sick. It will take time for him to recover. I hope you find my explanation of his state – he is in deep slumber and sleep, unconscious – plausible.

What do you think about Guy and Marian's reunion? I think it should be tense and rather dark.

Please read and review. I want to know your opinion. Thanks!


End file.
